The Story Of Fay And Miyu
by rocker95
Summary: Fay and Miyu's life during Final War 1 & 2 before they were reintroduced in the end. Rated M for "yuri" lemons and explicit language. Also, if you've read all my previous stories, not just Star Fox, be prepared for a cameo.
1. Diner?

**STAR FOX: THE STORY OF FAY AND MIYU**

**Note: Due to the fact that Star Fox 64 was re-released in 2011, I have the timeline so that it follows through, starting in 2011.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_2011 - Star Fox 64 3D (despite of having Vixy Reinard and James's deaths from Star Fox 1)_

_2019 - Star Fox Adventures_

_2020 - Star Fox: Assault_

_2023 - Star Fox Command_

_2024 - Fox and Krystal get back together and Marcus is conceived and born._

_2026 - Star Fox: The Final War/this story_

_2026 - Final War II: Not Quite Over Yet/this story_

_Since Fay and Miyu are the main characters, that really doesn't matter, but that was just to give you an idea._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**FAY'S P.O.V.**

I've heard people sat "People live, people die." I believe that is a negative way of look at life. I am Fay Collien, formerly known as Fay Pepper. My father was a soldier. He didn't stay alive long enough to marry my mother. He fought against Andross in the Lylat Wars. He fought him off long enough to give my mother a chance of staying alive while she was pregnant with me. Then Andross killed him. Andross never tried to kill my mother again and Andrew never tried to kill me, but we instead were sent to concentration camps when I was a kid. We were prisoners. I once tought myself to rebel against Andrew and I broke free, along with my mother. I wasn't just a scared little bitch, I was the opposite. After Andross and Andrew's downfall, there was a new threat: Majella Peregrine. For the past year, I've tried to stay out of her wings. Uncle Pepper told us to stay in hiding on Corneria, and so we're here. During my time here, I met somewhat of a rockstar named Miyu Lynx and fell in love. My life now revolves around her, not in a negative way. She's the "boy" in our relationship. Right now, Miyu, my mother and I live together. This is a story of us.

It all begins a day before Star Fox 2 is formed, from what I hear.

**May 13, 2026.**

"Fay! Miyu! Breakfast is done!" my mother shouted.

Yeah. That's how long we sleep.

I got up, along with Miyu. Miyu is a tomboyish lynx. She doesn't like all the girl materials I like. It's probably why she was a guitarist. You don't normally think of a straight girl as being a guitarist, at least that's my opinion. But if her best song is Van Halen's Hot For Teacher, you have to believe she's a lesbian, but anyways... She almost looked like a lynx that humans would find normal, but she had maroon hair and obviously could walk on two legs like everyone else these days. Miyu and I were naked when we woke up. I bet you can imagine what we did last night. We obviously had to get dressed before we went downstairs, so we went ahead. I went through my dresser and got out a baby blue shirt. Then, I dug out a blue jean skirt and some undies. Miyu grabbed an orange shirt, blue jeans, and of course, the underwear. Soon enough, Miyu and I came downstairs for breakfast. Mom wasn't paying attention to the TV, but there was some crappy supernatural scary movie on from 2011.

"Will you please change the channel?" I asked. "These movies suck."

Mom then changed the channel to something about a memorial to James McCloud.

"I knew him when I was a pup." said mom. "I always was in love with his son, Fox before I met your father. However, fate kept us apart. I remember hearing my mother cry twice in my childhood. I never saw James or Vixy Reinard again. I was told why she cried when I was your age. First time was about James's car blowing up. I immediately thought it was him, but then I realized it was Vixy Reinard when I heard about James's ship blowing up in a blackhole."

"Didn't uncle Pepper command Star Fox after Fox came into the picture?" I asked.

"Yep." said mom. "And when James was in it. I was three at the time."

"Well mom, what do you say that for dinner, we go to the diner?" I asked.

"I'd love a date." Miyu said, brushing her hair in the living room.

"When did you get in the living room?" I asked.

"Aren't you glad you're not my prey?" Miyu asked, ignoring my question.

"Hun, if it was a date, mom wouldn't be there." I said.

"Hmm..." said Miyu. "It's a date _plus_ your mom."

"I promise you that we'll get a date." I said.

"Awww..." Miyu said as she came and sat down beside me. "Thank you, baby girl."

"I guess the less I'll have to cook, the better." said mom.

* * *

**Wanna know what was on their TV? You can review or PM me and I'll tell you, plus my thoughts of the movie.**


	2. Wolf From The Past

**Chapter 2**

**FAY'S P.O.V.**

It was dinner time and we were at the diner. We and some white wolf across the room were the only ones there. I thought it was funny how she was making movements to look as if flirting with me. She sat like a guy, which, I mean, I like tomboys, but she just didn't qualify.

"She wolf looks attracted to you, baby." said Miyu.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hopefully crush her dreams." I said and walked over to the wolf. "I already got a girlfriend, honey."

"You're a _lesbian_?" asked the wolf.

"You're a _guy_?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know." said the wolf. "I look like a girl. I know this, because I look _exactly_ like my sister, except obviously she's got tits and a vag, where I got a dick and balls."

"**HEY!**" shouted the cashier. "This is a public restaraunt! Keep your words clean!"

"Sorry, sir!" said the wolf. "Dickhead..." he said under his breath. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I had a problem with lesbians, I was just shocked."

"Oh, it's okay." I said. "Could we just be friends?"

"Well, I could, but we'd hardly ever see each other." said the wolf.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm from 2013." said the wolf.

"Wow." I said. "So you're old man then?"

"Well, technically, I'm dead." said the wolf. "I've researched myself and I died three years ago."

"So, what brings you here then?" I asked.

"Well, I come to this time frame when I have nothing to do and drink futuristic coffee, while jokingly hitting on young girls." said the wolf. "Call me a pervert if you want, but I don't care."

"Why do you say jokingly?" I asked.

"I'm into them, but I do the stuff without meaning it." said the wolf. "I don't wanna get with someone if I have a girlfriend in 2013. I do, however, find it odd that you're not the only lesbian I've hit on today."

"Who was the first?" I asked.

"Some shark." said the wolf. "She was listening to 1970's music."

"Okay, well, it was nice talking to you." I said and walked back to my table, then sat down.

"Get a new girlfriend?" Miyu said, jealously.

"You heard him talk in detail about him being a guy, right?" I asked.

"I was in the bathroom." said Miyu.

"You're about as quick as a lightning bolt, you know that?" I asked.

"Yep." said Miyu.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." said Miyu.

Son of a bitch. We were about to kiss and the food gets put on the table. When you're hungry and food is on the table, food is all you care about. **ANYBODY** can be pulled out of a kiss and it **STINGS** me.

"Yipee!" said Miyu. "Let's eat!"

I sighed unhappily and dug in like mom and Miyu.


	3. Lemons So Sweet

**Chapter 3**

**Note: Okay, simply put: I don't wanna keep typing "FAY'S P.O.V.", so from this point forward, it is written in her point of view, unless written otherwise.**

Long days and nights make you a little horny if you have a let's say, xf, where x can represent b or g. Anyways, you got basically a long, boring day and then you're just sick of being bored, not to mention thinking of all the pleasure that you would get from sex. It becomes excrutiating when you're not doing it.

Miyu and I were watching My Bloody Valentine. It was the extended version of the original 1980's film. We like scary movies, but they have to be slashers, not that stupid supernatural shit. I guess we just wanted to watch it because Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Well... I should say that we would watch it until our hormones told us we couldn't take it anymore. THAT'S what was really happening. The movie played, but we were kissing, seeming without an end. Then as a bonus before us "starting" (yes we were going to), Miyu had her paw on my breast. It was turning me on SKY HIGH. It seemed like she was teasing me. However, I knew it was coming soon. We stopped kissing for a few, just to take off our shirts. Our chests were now exposed. As we started kissing again, Miyu reached past my waist into my skirt and started playing with my cunt, massaging slowly and passionately. Oh, I was in Heaven. As this was going on, you could hear my muffled moans through our kisses. I was beginning to want her tongue there, but I wasn't quite finished and I would be satisfied with what's going on for right now. I knew this was OUR night. It was all about us. We stopped everything for another few and stripped the rest of the way. We were now completely exposed and almost ready for the big one. But first, Miyu insisted on massaging me some more and I decided to return the favor... and more kissing. We moaned into each other's mouths as we kissed and gave each other pleasure. Miyu decided to stop before I cummed, which I always is good, so we could save it for the taste. However, she'd just gotten started on, so I wasn't quite done with her. She locked her arms around my waist and rubbed my back as I still kissed her and massaged her as she moaned. We had gotten real close to the big one now. It could be moments away before SHE cums, and I wouldn't want her to explode before she squirt in my mouth. I lie down and she began licking my tits, then my chest, then she almost went to my cunt before I stopped her.

"Wait." I said. "I want us to do it at the same time."

"Okay." said Miyu and climbed back up to me. She then positioned her cunt over my face and arched her back so that she could get her treat while being able to give me mine. We both inserted at the same time and were starting to feel the deepest moment of love. We kept quiet for if we didn't, we'd screw something up by either slowing down or just stopping for a second. We wanted so bad to taste each other's love juice. Just a few moments after we started, we already got soaked. Not to mention, I made a mess in my bed. That was about all we wanted to do for the night. Next, we decided to take a shower together. Yeah, we were getting clean, but this was also a pleasure. We also looked forward to this. We both grabbed a handful of liquid soap and then started massaging each other's cunts again while kissing, which also caused us to clean each other. We grabbed more soap and then massaged and cleaned each others tits, then asses, then all the other parts of our bodies that aren't sexy, but we made them anyways. We then washed all the soap off each other, got out, grabbed each other towels and then got back to the room to find out we missed half of the movie. We didn't really care though. I mean honestly, what movie is better than sex? We got dried off and crawled into bed under the covers without worrying about clothes. We then held each other's paws as we "finished" watching the movies.


	4. Valentine's Day

**Chapter 4**

**Valentine's Day, 2026.**

I remember this to be the worst day of my life. It all began when Miyu and I were in our room in the daytime talking. It was about that wolf at the cafe. Then all of a sudden, mom came in.

"You girls need to get ready." said mom. "We need to get the fuck off this planet."

"Why?" I asked.

"All hell is breaking loose outside." said mom. "Majella's taking over the planet. She sent robot troops out and they're attacking everyone. That's not the worst of it either."

"Well, where's the Kallagher keys?" I asked.

"It is a car, not a jet." said mom. "That piece of shit probably wouldn't make it off the ground. Where's your father's Interceptor?"

"It's underground." I said. "Would we be able to get it into the air in time?"

"We should." said mom.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

So, the three of us went to the storm cellar and climbed in the Intercepter. It was a relatively small jet and there were two front seats and two back seats.

We lifted off and when we were high in the air, there was a ship that shot at us. We lost the floor of the back end, which was really bad news. The two back seats fell out and my mom screamed, then grabbed onto the back of the front floor. She was hanging out of the ship.

"Fay!" mom screamed.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed a hold of my mom.

"Mom, don't let go!" I cried.

I felt her weight pulling me toward the hole and grabbed a hold of the seatbelt.

"I've got you." I cried.

"I'm slipping!" mom cried.

"Miyu, help me!" I cried.

Right as she tried to do something, my mom fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as my mother fell to her death.

"Oh my god." said Miyu.

"I'll do whatever it takes to avenge her death." I said.

"We need to get off the planet." said Miyu. "Put your seatbelt on."

"We need space suits." I said.

Right then, space suits came out of the glove compartment.

"That settles it." said Miyu.

Majella had set up bombs across Corneria. We safely made it off the planet seconds before it exploded. Many families were lost in the explosion, including Miyu's family. I was told that the old Star Fox and their offspring moved to Earth earlier this year. That's why they didn't die. The two of us decided to seek out pilots that could watch our backs and whose backs we could watch as well. Our first option was Earth.


	5. Comfort Love & Talk About Pilots

**Chapter 5**

Miyu and I were on Earth in Manassas, Virginia.

**Christina Perri - Distance**

Inside a motel, Miyu and I cried on each other's shoulders. We both now only had each other for family. No one else.

Deciding to ease the pain, we aroused each other. I lie down on the bed and felt Miyu press her body against mine as we kissed. We took each other's shirts off and continued kissing. I felt a deep need for this, this time around. We then stopped again, only to take each others' lower clothes off.

"Let's try something." said Miyu in a sexy tone.

We then hooked our legs together and pressed our cunts together, then began pushing each other, as if screwing each other that way. Right about now, I had been feeling the pleasure. Miyu felt it too. I could tell from hearing her moans in between mine.

"Oh... harder..." I begged.

"Right after you." said Miyu.

And so, right after I picked up my pace, Miyu picked up her's. It was maximum pleasure.

"Oh... I feel like I'm gonna cum..."

Miyu stopped immediately and we got into 69 position and started licking each other's cunts until we both cummed at the same time. We then licked up the remaining from the bed and each other's cunts.

Miyu grabbed the covers and covered our naked bodies, then lie up next to me.

"Fay, I'll always be with you." said Miyu. "And if I'm not, I wish for God to send me to Hell for lying." she said with arm around my neck.

"Me too." I said.

Later, Miyu and I were holding hands as we walked down the street to an Olive Garden.

"You remembered, huh?" asked Miyu.

"Yeah." I said.

Inside Olive Garden.

"Where do you think we could begin on pilots?" I asked.

"Well, I would say that we could ask to join Star Fox, but they're disbanded." said Miyu.

"We need real options." I said.

A brown female dog came to our table.

"Hello, my name is Tanya Grey and welcome to Olive Garden." said the dog. "What would you like?"

"I'd like the lasagna fritta and stuffed mushrooms with a water." I said.

"Grilled chicken flatbread with water." said Miyu.

"Alright. That's $23.95." said Tanya.

I took out the money and layed it on the table. Tanya then took the money and left.

"Damn, this place is expensive." I said.

"True to that." said Miyu.


	6. Pepper Is Alive!

**Chapter 6**

"These are some damn good mushrooms." I said.

"I don't like mushrooms." said Miyu. "They make me nautious."

"The lasagna fritta is good." I said.

"I bet it's not as good as this flatbred." said Miyu.

"You should try this." I said.

"Fay, I don't wanna eat your food." said Miyu. "I have my own. You need to eat."

"I'm not even sure that I can." I said.

"And why not?" asked Miyu.

I started crying.

"We could've saved her." I cried. "It could've been me instead."

"Don't EVEN say that." said Miyu bitterly. "Look at me." she said with her hands on my cheeks. "I know it hurts. I'm hurting too. But I don't care what happens, I would die without you."

I heard a sigh.

"Well..." said a voice that I recognized, but have heard in a while. "This is no place to feel down."

I looked right beside me and uncle Pepper was standing there.

"Uncle Pepper!" I cried and cried into his chest.

"Why don't we all take a walk?" asked uncle Pepper.

Later, the three of us were walking outside.

"Mom's dead." I said in tears.

"Is it true?" asked uncle Pepper.

Uncle Pepper started crying as well.

"How did it happen?" asked uncle Pepper.

"We were trying to escape Corneria and a fighter shot us." I said, then started crying. "Then she was hanging from the floor. I tried to pull her up, but her hand slipped."

"It got worse." said Miyu. "Corneria exploded."

Uncle Pepper sighed.

"First Cerinia, now Corneria." said uncle Pepper.

"Cerinia?" asked Miyu.

"Krystal McCloud's home planet." said uncle Pepper.

"Fox's sister?" asked Miyu.

"His wife." said uncle Pepper. "Fox has been an only child."

"I feel like there's a similarity between Majella and Andross." said Miyu. "Andross blew up Cerinia and now Majella blew up Corneria. I just wonder if Majella was associated with Andrew after Andross's demise."

"It is a likely possibility, but I have never heard of her before now." said uncle Pepper.

"Someone in her family's gonna suffer." I said. "I'd prefer for it to be her, but I don't care who it is."


	7. Captured!

**Chapter 7**

Uncle Pepper walked Miyu and I back to the hotel. We had just unlocked our room and opened the door to see Majella.

"You wish to make me suffer?" she said in her Italian accent.

Right then, two ROB 66's appeared, grabbed our arms, put them behind our backs and put handcuffs on us.

"You are arrested." said one of the ROB 66's.

"Oh, yes." said Majella. "Big sister **IS** watching you."

"I'll kill you." I said.

Majella laughed evilly.

"Don't make me laugh." she said, then turned to the ROB 66's. "Take them away."

We were both now prisoners.

Hours later, we were put into cells in a Venomian prison. Unfortunately, Miyu and I got separate cells, but we each already had cellmates. Miyu's was a male jaguar who was very muscular, while mine was a female german shepherd.

"Well, hey there, sexy thing!" said the jaguar.

"Ewww..." said Miyu.

"I haven't had a good fuck in a while." said the jaguar. "Take your clothes off."

"Fuck you!" shouted Miyu.

The jaguar walked up to Miyu and put his paw down in her underwear and started rubbing her pussy.

"I know you want this." said the jaguar.

Miyu then punched the jaguar in the face. He then became disconnected from Miyu and touched his nose and blood got on his paw. He then punched Miyu in the stomach really hard, making her fall to her knees.

"Now..." said the jaguar. "Do I have to ask you again?"

"You best have your fun while you still can, you shit." Miyu said weakly, obviously giving herself up.

"Oh believe me, I won't waste my time." said the jaguar.

My cell.

I stood in a corner of the cell with my arms crossed and my eyes were in flames while my cellmate played the harmonica.

She noticed me not moving and stopped playing harmonica to make small talk. BAD small talk.

"So, you like pussy?" she asked.

"Not yours." I said.

"I wasn't gonna make you fuck me." said the german shepherd. "It does sound great though. No, I think when I get out of this damned place I'm gonna divorce my husband and get a girlfriend."

"Where'd you live?" I asked.

"Corneria." said the german shepherd.

"Majella blew it up." I said.

"What?" the german shepherd said sadly. "My children were still there."

She began crying.

"My girlfriend lost her family." I said. "I'm Fay Pepper. That was my original name, then it was changed back to Collien, now I'm in a cell, so I figure, why the hell not go with Pepper?"

"Are you related to General Pepper?" asked the german shepherd.

"He's my uncle." I said.

"I'm Kathy Shepherd." said the german shepherd.


	8. Small Talk

**Chapter 8**

"I can't imagine how things can be worse." I said.

"Our cells could be connected together, having rooms all around us, even the bottom and top, be much bigger, have doors we can access, but the only thing would be there are death traps in some of the rooms." said Kathy.

"You got that from Cube." I said.

"You know your scary movies." said Kathy. "I'm proud of you."

"Unfortunately." I said. "It's stupider than Final Destination, which is pretty stupid. I hate everything made before 2017."

"Girl, you got something in your head." said Kathy. "Friday The 13th, Scream, Final Destination, A Nightmare On Elm Street, Halloween, Maximum Overdrive and others are classics. Cube is a _cult_ classic."

"You know, honestly, I don't even like scary movies except for the original My Bloody Valentine from the 1980's and I don't wanna sit in the cell all day talking about scary movies." I said.

"Sorry." said Kathy. "But things can get worse. You could be getting raped right now."

"Do you mind me asking why you're here?" I asked.

"I was caught trying to wire explosives to the start system of Majella's ship." said Kathy. "You?"

"Majella knows I want to take revenge on her." I said.

"What did she do to you?" asked Kathy.

"Well, first, my closest family member was my mother." I said. "My father was killed before I was born and I hardly ever saw my uncle. We were escaping from Corneria just before it blew up and our aircraft got shot. The back end fell out and my mother fell to her death. Then, as I have told you before, my girlfriend's family was killed in the explosion."

"I'm sorry for your losses." said Kathy. "I'd hate to know what it would be like to never know my father."

"He was a soldier." I said. "He tried to kill Andross, but it backfired. He accomplished what he tried though. He wanted to make sure we made it. I appreciate your sympathy, by the way."

"No problem." said Kathy.

"Is there a way out of this damned place?" I asked.

"I've got a few plans." said Kathy. "We have to wait until we're out of our cells though."


	9. To Escape

**Chapter 9**

ROB 66's came and grabbed Kathy, Miyu, the jaguar and I and took us to a huge room with a dirt floor and thousands of seats around us. It was a colleseum... and uncle Pepper was in the middle! We were taken and chained in the middle as well.

"Venomians!" Majella shouted. "I give you five of our worst enemies! I present to you General Pepper, Fay Pepper, Miyu Lynx, Kathy Shepherd and Jason Wyre! As you know, a prisoner dies every other Friday! I'm sure that makes you wonder why there are five prisoners here! Today, you will chose who dies! For the following four Fridays, you will chose who dies next! Vote for who you wish to die now!" she walks over to uncle Pepper. "General Pepper?" she pointed. She then walked over to Kathy, next to him. "Kathy Shepherd?" she pointed, then walked next to her to Jason. "Jason Wyre?" she pointed, then went beside him to Miyu. "Miyu Lynx?" she pointed and then walked over to me "Or Fay Pepper?"

I then bit her wing.

"Oww!" Majella shouted, then punched me on the side of the face. "You're next, bitch."

"General Pepper!" the majority of the crowd shouted.

Majella then took out a switchblade and sliced uncle Pepper's neck open and he choked, as he fell to the ground.

"**NOOOOOO!**" I screamed.

Majella and everyone in the crowds just laughed at me.

"I wish to become your apprentice, Ms. Peregrine." said Kathy and knelt to the ground.

"Do you?" asked Majella. "Well, then."

Majella then unchained Kathy.

"You can start by taking the remaining three fools back to their cells." said Majella. "If even ONE of them is missing, you'll end up like General Pepper, here. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." said Kathy and took the remaining three back to the cell hall.

"You tricked me!" I shouted.

"No I didn't." said Kathy. "You guys escape."

"Wait, Fay." said Miyu. "I got some unfinished business." she said and banged Jason's head against bars of a cell, knocking him out. She then broke the glass out of a box and grabbed an ax.

A little bit later, Jason woke up with Miyu standing over him.

"Hello, rapist." said Miyu. "I'm the last person you will have ever raped."

"You b-"

Miyu then plunged the ax's blade into Jason's face.

"I'm ready, babe." said Miyu.

"Good." I said. "So am I."


	10. A Few Months Later

**Chapter 10**

A few months had passed. Miyu and I were still looking for pilots/fighters to stay safe around and ways to resurrect my uncle. It was only a matter of time before we got word that Majella was dead. We felt like we could sleep better. Because we were found in Wisconsin months earlier by Majella, we migrated to Arizona to live.

Miyu and I were at a bar in Arizona. Wonderwall by Cartel played on the stereo.

"You know, I'm surprised they still play this music." said Miyu.

"Some music never dies." I said.

"I guess not." said Miyu and drank some of her champagne. "I gotta piss." she said and left to the bathroom.

"Fay..." said a familiar voice.

"Uncle Pepper?" I asked.

"An answer is closer than you think..." said uncle Pepper's spirit.

"An answer?" I asked. "For what?"

There was no answer.

"Uncle Pepper?" I asked. "...Shit."

Right then is when I noticed a blue male fox, blue male falcon, grey female hare, and orange male toad walk in the door. Everyone went and found a girl to dance with except for the fox, who sat down at the bar.

"No way." I said.

Miyu then came back and sat down beside me.

"Guess who all I think just walked in the door?" I asked.

"Who?" asked Miyu.

"Star Fox 2." I said.

"Okay, where's your pill stash?" asked Miyu.

"I'm serious." I said. "Marcus is sitting at the bar right now. You didn't see him?"

"I never pay attention to that type of shit." said Miyu.

"Look." I said.

Miyu then looked down to the left to see Marcus.

"Sorry for basically calling you a liar." said Miyu.

"You know what I don't get?" I asked. "I thought they lived on Corneria."

"There the type of pilots we're looking for." said Miyu. "Obviously, they weren't on Corneria when it exploded."

Next, I notice a glass flying in the air in front of Marcus.

"Oh, shit!" I said in shock.

"What now?" asked Miyu.

"There's a glass flying in the air!" I said.

"That's some freaky shit." said Miyu.


	11. Right When We Thought We Were Safe

**Chapter 11**

**Red Sam (Acoustic)** by **Flyleaf** started playing on the bar's stereo.

"This is a great song." said Miyu.

"Wasn't it from 2007?" I asked.

"That was the album's re-release in North America and Corneria." said Miyu. "The re-release contained this version of the song. The 2005 release only had the non-acoustic version."

"Like Earth music?" I asked.

"Anything from Earth is great." said Miyu. "That's why Corneria started manufacturing the same stuff."

"Oh." I said.

"May I have this dance, young lady?" asked Miyu with a smile.

I smiled.

"Absolutely." I said.

So, Miyu led me out to the dancefloor and she put her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her neck as we began to dance.

"This is a good relaxer." I said.

"From what?" asked Miyu.

"The thought of my uncle's death." I said. "It's burned into my mind like a branding iron put it there."

Miyu hugged me and we rested our heads on each other's shoulders as we danced.

"We'll get him back." said Miyu. "I promise."

I then kissed Miyu.

"What about Kathy?" I asked. "I mean, she risked her life for us."

Right then, was a very creepy voice, followed by a very creepy figure.

"**OR MAYBE NOT!**" said a voice unknown to both of them.

The stage floor busted open and all of a sudden, green smoke surrounded a male border collie.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Marcus.

The border collie flashed an evil smile.

"A close friend to Majella Peregrine and Arlon Oikonny." he said. "And I have discovered something quite alikeness of what Andross discovered. Green orbs then flew off the stage and orbited Emery, which then lifted her off the ground.

"Emery!" shouted Marcus.

Chunks of emeralds started to form around Emery.

"**NOOOO!**" Emery and Marcus screamed.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" yelled Miyu.

So, we ran out of the bar a few yards away into a falcon wearing read.

Miyu grabbed her around the neck, choking her.

"If you're working with him, you're gonna die!" shouted Miyu.

"Miyu, please let go." I said.

And so, she obeyed.

"Are you a fucking psychopath?" the falcon said in a Russian accent.

"No." said Miyu. "Who are you?"

"Meghan Grishenko." said the falcon. "Why the hell did you choke me? If you think I'm evil, that's something I absolutely hate."

"I'm sorry then." said Miyu. "I'm Miyu Lynx. This is my girlfriend Fay-"

"Pepper." I said. "I'm Fay Pepper."

"Oh shit." said Meghan.

"What?" I asked.

"Look behind you." said Meghan.

Miyu and I looked to see an emerald beam of light coming from the bar.

"I have to follow it." Meghan said, ran to the bar, got in a flying car and chased the emerald beam of light until we didn't see them anymore.


	12. Research

**Chapter 12**

An Arizona library. Miyu and I were doing some research trying to figure out something about what the border collie had up his sleeves.

"I've found articles in this Star Fox book." said Miyu. "Look up Andross."

I typed in Andross on the computer, trying to find some information on crimes Andross committed. However, I was denied access.

"Hmmm..." said Miyu. "Okay, I got an idea. Many times, in war, bad guys use us girls as damsels in distress."

She flipped through the Star Fox book and saw the name of one of Star Fox's former members, Krystal McCloud.

"Search for a biography for Krystal McCloud." said Miyu.

I put in info and clicked on a page.

"Krystal McCloud, wife of Fox McCloud and mother of Marcus McCloud, was born on August 13, 2000 on the planet Cerinia. Oh shit." I said.

"What?" asked Miyu.

"Cerinia has been destroyed before." I said. "Guess who couldn't have been alive yet to destroy it?"

"Who?" asked Miyu.

"Majella Peregrine." I said. "She's our age. You know what that means?"

"She's a copycat." said Miyu.

I then read more.

"After Andross destroyed Krystal's home planet, Krystal went off looking for answers to the death of her parents and the destruction of her home planet. While on her quest, she was halted, being trapped within a crystal, using her powers, killing her until Fox rescued her. Oh my god. The border collie's copying Andross. If someone doesn't get to that vixen fast enough, she's gonna die."

"Well, Meghan went." said Miyu.

"What if she's not strong enough?" I asked.

"Fay, we don't even know where they went." said Miyu.

I looked at the screen.

"Yes we do." I said. "Krazoa Palace."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to help, but we have no weapons or directions." said Miyu. "Do we wanna risk our lives? We also have no money."

I sighed.

"**SHIT!**" I shouted. "I feel helpless."

"Does the Interceptor have guns on it?" asked Miyu.

"No." I said. "My mother thought war was over, so she disposed of the guns."


	13. Only The Power Of The Krazoa

**Chapter 13**

Miyu and I were taking a nap during the day in our Arizona hotel room.

"Only the power of the Krazoa..." a voice whispered in my ear.

I immediately woke up.

"Only the power of the Krazoa can bring back your uncle..." the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sherri Ourumov." the voice said. "My voice is in your head. If you wish to revive your uncle, you must find the newborn Krazoa spirit. Its healing powers are far beyond what is possible by mortals. The Krazoa shrine is burried deep within the soils of Sauria."

"Miyu, wake up." I said, shaking her.

Miyu then moaned unhappily.

"Will you get your lazy ass up!?" I shouted. "This is important!"

"What!?" Miyu shouted.

"I think I know how to bring back my uncle." I said.

So, after we got dressed, we went outside and guess who we run into? Kathy Shepherd! What a surprise!

"Kathy!?" I said excitedly. "I thought you were dead!"

"Bird brain thought her stupid robots could defeat me." said Kathy.

"Listen, do you travel in space?" I asked.

"I have before." said Kathy.

"Do you know where Sauria is?" I asked.

"Yep." said Kathy.

"I need you to fly us there." I said. "That is, if you have a ship."

"Yep." said Kathy. "I can get you there."

Later in space...

"We're getting close." said Kathy.

A message in red capital letters flashed on the screen in Kathy's ship.

Miyu read it:

"Fly through one gold ring to reach Sauria." she said.

"Alright, guys." said Kathy. "Hang on."

We quickly reached a golden ring that was spinning.

"How do we get through that?" asked Kathy.

Then, I thought real hard. When I thought I couldn't think of anything, Kathy's ringtone went off.

"Barrel roll, barrel roll, do a barrel, barrel roll, do a barrel, barrel roll, do a barrel roll!" it sang.

"Why not?" I asked with a smile.

"A barrel roll?" asked Kathy.

"Yep." I said.

"It's worth a shot." said Kathy.

So, she hurried up and we barrel rolled through the golden ring.


	14. Arriving In The Krazoa Shrine

**Chapter 14**

Later on Sauria...

King Tricky's home.

"My uncle was Fox's boss during the Saurian Crisis." I said. "He was just as loyal as Fox, but evil Majella Peregrine has killed him. I beg of you to let us use the Krazoa Shrine."

"Very well." said King Tricky. "Be advised that it is very dangerous."

"I'm willing to take the risks." I said.

King Tricky then stomped on the ground and a piece of ground no one stood on caved in between King Tricky, Kathy, Miyu and I. There was an aqua blue light coming from the hole.

"Good luck." said King Tricky.

"Much obliged." I said.

Kathy, Miyu and I then jumped down to find a underground hall with an aqua blue portal at the end.

"That must be it." said Miyu.

"Okay." I said and grabbed Miyu and Kathy's paws. "All together. Ready?"

"Ready." said Miyu.

"Ready." said Kathy.

The three of us ran and went through the portal.

The place looked ancient.

We walked into a hallway and saw a huge jellyfish-like thing floating around in the air.

"You guys, behind the wall!" Kathy said.

So, we got behind a wall and Kathy was in front of us.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Kathy. "Maybe it's a guard or something."

"It's fucking huge." said Miyu.

"I wonder if it can see us from below it." said Kathy.

"Are you seriously thinking about getting that close to it?" I asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about out of laser cartridges." said Kathy. "I don't wanna end up missing it. So unless you got a better idea, we're gonna try it out."

I took a big gulp of fear.

"Okay." I said in fear.

"Baby, listen." said Miyu and put her paws on my cheeks. "We are too far to turn back now. We're doing this. It'll be for you and it'll be for him."

"Okay." I said.

"Alright, now here's how I figure it." said Kathy. "We have to move fast and we have to go at the same time. Chances are if it spots one of us, whoever's not in the safe zone might not make it there. You girls ready?"

"Yes." I said.

"Me too." said Miyu.

Kathy peeked around the corner and saw the jellyfish-like thing. It wasn't paying attention.

"Run! Follow me!" shouted Kathy and they ran quickly until they reached the pit.

"Close one." I said.

"Prepare your blasters." said Kathy.

So, Miyu and I got our blasters out and got them ready.

"When that fucker passes over us, we shoot what we have at the same time until it's dead." said Kathy.

We all pointed our guns up and waited for the jellyfish-like thing and when it finally came, it took fifteen shots. Five from each blaster and then it just disappeared.

"What the fuck?" I said, confused. "Disappeared like a damn ghost!"

"We should get out of here." said Kathy. "I'd say it won't take long."

The three of us climbed out of the pit to find a black gate like the ones that are on castles.

"What?" asked Kathy, sort of angrily. "How the hell do we get through this?"

Miyu turned around, sort of expressing anger as well, crossing her arms and looking up until she saw a red switch.

"Um... Guys?" she asked.

"What?" asked Kathy.

"Both of you look at this." said Miyu and pointed up near the ceiling.

Kathy and I then saw it. Miyu shot the switch and it turned green, triggering the gate to rise and we went through it to find a ladder leading up to another hallway.

"You girls stay here." said Kathy. "I'll check on what's up there."

She then climbed the ladder to see a room full of flamethrowers that ran without pausing. There was only room to crawl under them.

"Oh fuck." said Kathy.


End file.
